


Late Night Study Session

by SoraHinari



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, Garreg Mach Monastery (Fire Emblem), I'm Bad At Tagging, Late Night Conversations, M/M, No real plot just fluff, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Soft Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Studying, Sylvain Jose Gautier Being An Idiot, Tsundere Felix Hugo Fraldarius, sylvix - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22961161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraHinari/pseuds/SoraHinari
Summary: Byleth has prepared a mid-term and while everyone is working hard to meet the professor's expectations one student of the Blue Lions is slacking off. Who else might that be than Sylvain Jose Gautier, who instead of studying for the exam decides to have fun and go around on dates on his free days given for studying. Thankfully Sylvain has an ace up his sleeve, thankfully for him cause Felix is the unlucky one to help his old friend. The night before the exam Sylvain goes to Felix's room in order to try and get some help for the exam, if he achieves so it will be just because Felix doesn't want to hear Byleth lecturing him not for Sylvain's benefit of course.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Kudos: 17





	Late Night Study Session

**Author's Note:**

> So... More lil fics for these two cause I love them and they are idiots but I still love them... Practically just that I am feeding myself stupid little fluff pieces .w.  
> Once again keep in mind that English is not my first language, I am sorry for any mistakes you might stumble upon!  
> Nevertheless, enjoy the fluffiness!

The fact that it was the middle of the night was very obvious to Sylvain, he could see the moon shining through his curtains, not that they were covering exceptionally well the window. He was sitting at his desk reading... Well trying to read his notes. Most of them were scribbles or way too all over the place, after all he was too busy trying to talk to Ingrid or annoy Felix during class. Oh and observe Byleth, he had better things to do than note down everything in an order! Right...? Well right or not he was now doomed for tomorrow's mid-term, Byleth was a kind professor to give them three days off lessons to study for that test and what did he do, going on dates and having fun of course! Now... He kind of regretted not studying at least an hour a day for this stupid test. But he knew someone who did, someone who had tidy notes, excellent sense of time and combined training with studying like it was natural! 

Pushing his chair backwards, Sylvain stood up and picked up his two books and his notebook along with a pencil to note something down at least while he was visiting that someone! He was just in his night clothes, a loose button up and simple black pants but who cared, almost everyone was asleep by now so no one would see him except his host. Placing on his feet the slippers he usually wore around the monastery at night time Sylvain paced towards his door, opened it up and when he was out closed it behind him as quietly as possible to not wake up anyone in the neighbouring bedrooms... Well one of them since the other was his destination. With slow and silent steps Sylvain found himself in front of the door he was looking for, balancing his supplies on one hand he rose the other one in a fist and knocked. Once. Twice. Waited a bit. Trice. 

"Come in..." Said a voice after a long sigh. It sounded grumpy, of course it did, it was Sylvain who was knocking after all and way past sleeping hours.

Sylvain opened the door and closed it upon entering the room in the same fashion as he did his, he didn't want to wake up Ingrid especially who was right next door... They would both have their asses handed to them if that happened. His bright eyes landed on the dark figure sitting on the bed instead of the perfectly arranged desk, Felix had his hair down touching the top of his shoulder blades with waves dark blue, his eyes were half closed and they seemed tired maybe a bit swollen as well but Sylvain would just have to come back to that later, much like him Felix wore a comfortable pair of pants but instead of a button up wore a baggy blouse for the night with a blanket draped over his shoulders, his window was slightly ajar so Sylvain's guess was that his friend felt a bit chilled from the night air and decided that it was more important to read than close the window properly since in front of him the other member of his house had books and notes fanned across the mattress. Not wanting to make Felix more upset than what he already was the ginger haired male sat next to the bed on the floor which earned him a glare from the shorter teen on top, Sylvain responded to it with a grin before rising his two books, notebook and pencil with both of his hands.

"Don't look at me like that Felix, come on now!" Sylvain said pouting slightly and doing puppy eyes to his friend. "Please just help me out, I just want to study with you!"

"No! You want me to help you learn everything in the span of the night! You idiot! You could have just stayed in your room and study those three days but NO! Dates and girls were more important than studying!" The dark blue haired male looked down on his books and pinched the bridge of his nose thinking of what to say next... He wanted to help Sylvain but his stupid friend... Well Sylvain was Sylvain there was no point in trying to change anything was there? Thinking that, Felix let out another sigh shaking his head slightly in disapproval. "I could have..." A small blush rose to his pale cheeks which Sylvain could spot even with just the small light of the candles illuminating the room. "I could have helped you, you know that right?" Felix noticed that Sylvain looked shocked and that made him blush even worse and look away crossing his arms across his chest. "Just so you wouldn't fail the exam and have professor Byleth scold everyone for your failure not because I want you to succeed in the exam you idiot!"

The two friends sat there, Sylvain staring at Felix and the latter staring at the wall before turning his gaze to his friend... Seeing the still surprised face on Sylvain's face made him frown. Was he really so apathetic towards his best friend? He truly cared for Sylvain, maybe a bit more than what he was supposed to... He felt safe with Sylvain like he could do anything by the other's side, they had made a promise long long ago and Felix was going to keep it that is one of the reasons he was training... To keep himself and Sylvain safe in order to live for years and years to come. Of course he never expressed to Sylvain how he felt, it was simply weird in his head and... Since he lost Glenn, Felix couldn't bring himself to show Sylvain how he feels not only towards him but in general. He thought he would come off as weak, even that frown he displayed for his friend's look was a sign of weakness in his eyes so he instantly wiped it off.

"Felix... Listen I will just let you read without me annoying you." Sylvain looked away almost frowning, almost guilty. But before he could stand up he felt two hands on his shoulders. "Felix?" He asked with a questioning look to boost it.

"Just... Just stay I... I will help you. You failing won't really benefit anyone from our class and..." Sylvain's stare suddenly turned hopeful but Felix felt a sting in his chest before the rest of his sentence spurted right out of his lips "And as I said failing would annoy me from getting scold by the professor!" At that Sylvain's look dropped again, his eyes closed and it was his turn to let a sigh leave him. 

Standing up now Sylvain softly brushed away Felix's hands on his shoulders before smiling gently at his friend. He didn't want to see Felix like that, unhappy or more like apathetic looking... He missed the Felix he knew, the expressive child who he adored protecting and being around. This maybe was too much for him. Although happy-go-lucky most of the time, Sylvain truly was in pain when Felix acted like that. Saying that could only cause problems most likely, so he decided to keep his mouth shut. He was ready to just say that he was leaving again before he looked down and saw Felix shocked, his brown eyes were wide and his mouth was moving but no words formed. Sylvain got worried, instantly he let his school supplies drop to the ground, he was now on the mattress with his knees clutching Felix's shoulders. He was going to voice his worry before he felt Felix shaking under him, not just shaking but his shoulders were jerking like he was sobbing... And before he knew it those two beautiful brown eyes were tearing up. 

"W-What is wrong?! Felix what happened?!" Finally Sylvain managed to voice a couple of questions to at least calm down his worry. But instead of getting an answer he felt Felix wrapping his arms around his neck, hugging him tight and burring his head just under his chin. The heir to the house Gautier was sure surprised but the hug was not unwelcome, he softly wrapped his arms around Felix's smaller frame which started shaking again with ragged breaths leaving his friend's lips. Softly Sylvain started rubbing circles on the fabric of the blouse, trying to sooth down the male in his arms. "Felix you... You know you can talk to me about anything right? This never changed... I never changed, at least not towards you Felix." Sylvain admitted before seeing Felix looking up from his position truly letting his tears run freely on his cheeks. The ginger haired cupped his friends cheeks and started wiping away the tears, he felt Felix sink in his touch before taking a deep breath and letting it out to steady his talking.

"Sylvain I... Ever since four years ago... I..." Seeing Sylvain's lips turn into a smile before landing on his forehead made Felix feel a bit more brave about what he was about to say "Since I lost Glenn that day... I have been seeing enemies everywhere Sylvain. I feel like... Like I am alone, like everything I have will be lost... So why even try to preserve it?... Even if I think about that, I can never be apathetic towards you..." Felix allowed a sigh to leave him before going on "I feel like you mean too much to me to be treated like that Sylvain... I... I..." He couldn't go on, saying that could ruin everything so he just bit his bottom lip, that was before feeling the two palms on his cheeks stopping and one thumb caressing his bottom lip.

"Don't bite your lip Felix... You will break the skin and bleed..." His voice dripped with concern making Felix actually release the hold his teeth had on the almost indeed broken flesh of his lip "Listen Felix... You feel lonely, but in no way shape or form you are weak. Never think that about yourself. You are the strongest man I know and no I am not saying that just to make you feel better. Never had, never will... I mean every single thing I say about you Felix." His eyes kept locked with Felix's before he chuckled seeing him smile and blush a bit "So please never be afraid of looking weak, if you want to confide in me I am all ears and always have time for you Felix... I will even cancel my most important date in order to hang around with you, you know it!" 

Seeing that huge grin on Sylvain's face made Felix himself smile and close his eyes, their foreheads pressing together, his hands still rested at Sylvain's neck while the taller male's were still on his face, now his thumbs stroking softly under his eyes. The heat of both of them soon blushing was obvious, Felix opened his eyes to see Sylvain's half lidded, that alarmed him but he couldn't move. It was like he was frozen in place, Sylvain's eyes just forced his to close completely, his body slowly relaxed in his friend's hold before tensing up again in mere seconds. He could now feel Sylvain's hot breath on his cold lips, the blanket that started to annoy him which hanged now loosely around his hips had stopped mattering to him. Normally Felix would pull away, he wouldn't indulge in such thing, especially between him and Sylvain, it wasn't that he didn't have feelings for the other student, far from it, but he would never be brave enough to express it like he would like to.

Sylvain though was just lost in the moment, the slight breeze coming from the window, the lowly lit room from just three candles and Felix finally opening up to him. It all mattered. Felix mattered. It wasn't like those stupid kisses he was about to give girls just because he knew what they wanted, it was something he wanted as well. When he felt Felix relaxing slightly under his touch once more he got closer until their lips touched, he noticed that Felix was now gripping some strands of orange hair from their ends but that didn't annoy Sylvain, didn't even affect him. When he felt Felix never returning the kiss he gave him after some seconds, he started moving his head away, but soon found himself pulled back in, almost followed, for a second kiss. His mind went blank for a moment, Sylvain never thought that Felix would initiate a kiss right after him... Not that he minded, his feelings for his childhood friend were obvious that even Ingrid and Dimitri had figured him all out.

When their kiss broke they both sat there in silence, looking each other while taking soft breaths, it wasn't something extraordinary, it was just a simple kiss, gentle, nothing more than an extended peck on the lips, but for those two, right there and then, it felt special, a moment they would be able to carry with themselves for as long as time takes them. Sylvain was the first to break the silence with a low laugh before receiving a punch on the bicep of his right arm that caused him to rub the spot but keep laughing, now looking at a very flustered Felix. 

"So... Are you going to help me with that or should I return to my room?" Sylvain finally asked calming down from his fit.

"What will I earn if I help you? You not failing is suddenly not enough." Felix glared and crossed his arms looking away from Sylvain with his eyes closed.

"Hm let us see..." Taking a thinking pose with a finger to his lips still next to Felix on the mattress and on his knees Sylvain smirked "Me becoming your boyfriend, kisses for every answer I will get wrong on the exam... Me in gener-" He was cut off by Felix throwing an open notebook on his face.

"S-Shut up and just sit down next to me to study! I want to get at least four hours of sleep before going to class and helping you study and memorize all that will take us a long long time!" The dark haired student exclaimed before feeling Sylvain sitting down and wrapping one arm around his shoulders and holding the open notebook with the other, his golden eyes skipping through the words. "SYLVAIN!"

That reaction caused the ginger head to chuckle and look down at a very red Felix before letting him go and holding the notebook with both hands. As he started to focus he noticed Felix leaning against him while explaining every single thing noted to the notebook Sylvain was holding and indeed Sylvain paid attention to whatever Felix said. After all this, the least the Gautier could do was study hard for tomorrow's exam with the young Fraldarius' help, maybe if he passed the exam he could ask Felix for a reward and maybe, just maybe, his childhood friend would allow him that reward, who knows.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reaching the end of this piece!  
> Hope you enjoyed reading this!  
> I truly enjoy writing drabbles about those two they are too precious and too stupid for me not to love them!


End file.
